Diminishing Love
by Flamehazer
Summary: Kaogme remembered herself looking sorrowfully at Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was hiding behind a tree. She decided to leave Inuyasha forever... But Will Inuyasha saves her from his enemies when he did not even know she was captured by them? Will Kagome ever return to Inuyasha's side in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Images of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo tenderly were haunting Kagome could not sleep at all no matter how tired she was. Inuyasha had been ignoring her since that afternoon he kissed Kikyo. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was sleeping nearby. She had decided to leave him... It was too painful. Besides, Kikyo was stronger and wiser than her. Kikyo would never create trouble for Inuyasha while she always needed Inuyasha to save her from demons. She will always be 2nd in Inuyasha's heart. She creped out of her sleeping bag, hoping not to wake Inuyasha. She picked up her harvest sack and went out of the hut. She ran quickly to the Bone Eater's well. Kagome scribbled on a piece of paper and attached it to the corner of the well. She looked into the well with hesitation. She did not want to leave. Within seconds, she rid herself of the reluctant feeling and convinced herself that doing this will benefit both herself and Inuyasha. Tears dripped onto the ground as Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's well.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome jumping into the well from afar. He wanted to go after her but his pride stopped him from doing so. She will come back in a few days. He could not choose between Kikyo and kagome. He wanted to protect both of them from Naraku but Kikyo was more important. He had made a vow to protect Kikyo at all costs... He was not able to protect her in the past. He felt guilty for her death.

Kagome took a circle wooden plank and placed it onto the Bone Eater's well when she reached her era. She sealed the well using seals which she had made using her miko powers. She decided to forget all about the feudal era. She had missed a lot of opportunities in her era when she had to rush to help Inuyasha. She decided to go for a vacation to forget about everything.

A week soon passed by. Everyone was eager, waiting for Kagome to return. They were quite surprised when she did not come back in a few days. Inuyasha went to the Bone Eater's well but hesitated to jump into it. He had thought that Kagome would return soon. Just then, he noticed a note attached to the well. He took it and crushed it after reading it. Damn it, he thought. Panic had seized his heart. He jumped into the well. Suddenly, he was injured by the miko power which was surrounding him. He jumped out of the well immediately. He was shocked at first but soon sorrow was seen over his face. He had lost Kagome...

The note:  
To Inuyasha,  
I bid farewell to you... It is too tiring and painful for me to continue helping you. I hope you and Kikyo will stay together. Please send my apologies to everyone.  
Kagome

Kagome had been busy the whole week. She was glad that being busy had kept her distracted form Inuyasha. She dragged her luggage to the long queue at the check-in counter. She was relieved that she was going for a vacation. She deserved it after studying so hard in both eras. Her heart winced painfully as her mind flew to Inuyasha. She hoped that Inuyasha would accept her decision to leave him. It would not hurt so much if Inuyasha didn't have to choose between her and Kikyo. "Excuse me, miss. Can I have your passport?" the person at the check-in counter asked. It snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha looked protectively at Kikyo. She was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha was glad that he was able to protect Kikyo now. His thoughts flew to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He remembered the looks of disbelief on their faces when he announced that Kagome would not be coming back. It pained him when he saw the hurt on Shippo's face. He was angry at Kagome for leaving so suddenly. He was even angrier when Miroku told him that everyone will be leaving him and going after Naraku. However, he wasn't angry with them anymore. He knew the reasons why they did so. Kikyo and he will be travelling to another village the next day. Soon, he fell asleep.

Shippo stared at the moon. He couldn't sleep. He thought about Inuyasha. He was worried about him, hoping that he will be fine. He wondered what Kagome was doing right now. He was disappointed with both of them. I am still a child and I don't deserved to get hurt because of both of them, Shippo thought. After a while, he felt that it was useless to wallow in self-pity and went back into the hut to sleep.

Kagome found her seat in the airplane after searching for a while. She sat down and looked out of the window. The plane was flying up. She looked at Japan, which was turning into a small dot. She hoped that she would soon forget about the pain Inuyasha had caused her. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had been busy the whole week. She was glad that being busy had kept her distracted form Inuyasha. She dragged her luggage to the long queue at the check-in counter. She was relieved that she was going for a vacation. She deserved it after studying so hard in both eras. Her heart winced painfully as her mind flew to Inuyasha. She hoped that Inuyasha would accept her decision to leave him. It would not hurt so much if Inuyasha didn't have to choose between her and Kikyo. "Excuse me, miss. Can I have your passport?" the person at the check-in counter asked. It snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha looked protectively at Kikyo. She was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha was glad that he was able to protect Kikyo now. His thoughts flew to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He remembered the looks of disbelief on their faces when he announced that Kagome would not be coming back. It pained him when he saw the hurt on Shippo's face. He was angry at Kagome for leaving so sudden. He was even angrier when Miroku told him that everyone will be leaving him and going after Naraku. However, he wasn't angry with them anymore. He knew the reasons why they did so. Kikyo and he will be traveling to another village the next day. Soon, he fell asleep.

Shippo stared at the moon. He couldn't sleep. He thought about Inuyasha. He was worried about Inuyasha, hoping that he will be fine. He wondered what Kagome was doing right now. He was disappointed with both of them. I am still a child and I don't deserved to get hurt because of both of them, Shippo thought. After a while, he felt that it was useless to wallow in self-pity and went back into the hut to sleep.

Kagome found her seat in the airplane after searching for a while. She sat down and looked out of the window. The plane was flying up. She looked at Japan, which was turning into a small dot. She hoped that she would soon forget about the pain Inuyasha had caused her. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

Kagome walked eagerly out of the departure hall. Her body was aching after all the sitting in the plane but she wanted to explore Australia. She hired a taxi. Soon, the taxi arrived. "I want to go to Jade Hotel," Kagome told the taxi driver as she made herself comfortable in the taxi. She hoped that she will be able to forget about the hurt Inuyasha had caused her.

Miroku sighed. It had been a difficult time without Inuyasha. Needless to say, it took him and Sango more effort and time to kill the demon. They hadn't managed to find any news about Naraku at all despite the fact they had went to many villages. Miroku and Sango approached a village. They hoped they would be able to settle at the village for a night.

Inuyasha detected familiar scents in that air. These scents… they belonged to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He ran out of the hut, hoping to see them. Miroku noticed someone coming towards them. Miroku was relieved when he saw it was Inuyasha approaching them. He had no energy to fight any more demons. Inuyasha brought everyone to the hut. He and Miroku started to talk about their trips while the rest slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to reviewers (Opalbrat,I love snowy owls),those who favourites and follow. Really appreciate your support. It motivates me to continue with my story ^_^ sorry for the rather late update _**

Kagome woke up, her body drenched in cold perspiration. She couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares. Nightmares of Kikyo bringing Inuyasha to hell. It was painful to just think about Inuyasha. Kagome shut Inuyasha out of her mind. She took a shower, knowing that it would calm her down. The pleasant symphony of water pouring down from the shower head finally relaxes her.

Inuyasha immediately left for Kaede's village after he had made sure that everyone was asleep. He wanted Kagome to come back even if he had to apologise to her. Everything would resume back to normal if she came back, Inuyasha thought. He reached the village and proceeded to bone eaters' well. He looked down the well and was filled with mixed emotions-Hope, Concern and Anger. He jumped into the well.

Kagome stretched and put on her clothes. She had felt better after the refreshing shower however there was still a dull ache in her heart. She was making her way to a famous night club. She had discovered it a few days ago. By the time she reached the night club, there were already a huge crowd of youngsters there. Pop music blasted out of the speakers. Kagome approached the bartender and asked for a drink. "Make it strong,' she requested, hoping the dull ache would be eased by the drink.

A paroxysm of pain shot through Inuyasha's body. He jumped out of the well. Realization dawned on him. Kagome had placed spiritual talisman on the well to prevent him from going to her era. He was angry and dismayed at the same had never been so angry at him before. He leaned on the well. He felt hopeless. How was he going get Kagome back? After pondering after a while, he still couldn't find any solution. He returned to the village where Miroku and the rest were residing at. There was nothing else he could do.

Kagome had just finished 3 glasses of strong alcoholic drinks yet she did not feel drunk at all. She heard footsteps behind her. Someone was approaching her.

"Hi, Kagome,"he greeted her.

Kagome turned around to look at him. "Hojo, what a coincidence!" she exclaimed in surprise. "May I sit with you?" Hojo asked. Kagome nodded her head. She didn't really feel like talking to someone, especially when she is feeling down. However, it was basic courtesy to allow Hojo to sit beside her. On second thoughts, maybe it wasn't so bad for him to sit beside me, Kagome thought. She might need some company to take her mind off Inuyasha.

By the time Inuyasha reached the village where Kikyo and the rest were at, it was nearly dawn. He noticed that Miroku was the only one awake and silently went to a corner of the hut to sit down and rest. Looking at Inuyasha behavior, Miroku knew he was angry. He sighed. The quest to find both Naraku and the jewel shards would be so much easier with Kagome around.

Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo and Kagome. He was actually glad that Kikyo was asleep. He figured that Kikyo needs him as much as Kagome needs him. He felt guilty, leaving Kikyo alone to look for Kagome. Kagome…, he sighed. He wasn't very angry at her. He was angrier at himself for not being able to keep her by his side. As long as the talisman is placed at the well, he couldn't go to Kagome's era.

"Wanna dance?" Hojo asked Kagome. "

**A/N: warning! Slightly mature scene between Hojo and Kagome**

"Yeah!" Kagome replied with enthusiasm as she and Hojo proceeded to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips while they danced to the fast rhythm of the music. Suddenly, Hojo pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck. "I always like you, Kagome" Hojo whispered to her. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he nibbled her ear gently. "Why don't we go to a room?" Hojo teased Kagome. "No," Kagome pushed Hojo away immediately. "I'm so sorry, Hojo. I need to go." Kagome made an excuse for leaving. She wasn't ready to give herself to any man. Besides, she doesn't love Hojo. She loves Inuyasha.

Kagome left the nightclub as soon as possible. It had been a tiring night. The sun had just risen. Inuyasha and Kikyo had decided to continue traveling alone without the help of Miroku and the wanted to find clues about Naraku as soon as possible. He wanted to finish Naraku as soon as possible. He smelt something. It was the scent of Koga.

Within minutes, Koga appeared right in front of him. He eyed Inuyasha suspiciously and questioned warily, "where is Kagome? " "She is not here," Inuyasha answered without looking at Koga. He knew that Koga could sense his guilt. Koga sped away without any words.

**A/N: Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. Please leave a review. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed (Opalbrat and I love snowy owls), to those who favourite (Opalbrat, I love snowy owls, Inuyashainy, Supply and Demand, clar1235, timsgirlashley and xoxcourtni14) and to those who followed (HanaYuuki Tensha, Inuyashainy, LalaCisler, Supply and Demand, bim-bam58, clar1235 and xoxcortni14). I really appreciate your support. ^_^**

Koga wondered where the hell Kagome is. Inuyasha was with that zombie miko, Kikyo. He seriously hopes that nothing serious had really happened to Kagome and that she was safe in her era. He knew that Inuyasha was the guilty one. The one that causes Kagome to feel so much pain and uncertainty. If only Kagome would realize how much he actually wants her, maybe she would change her mind about that mutt and be with him.

Kagome walked into the arrival hall as swiftly as possible. The slight smile on her face turned into a grin as she approached her family who was waving fervently at her. Home… She finally reached home. As her family showered her with hugs and kisses, Kagome realized that home was truly the best with her loved ones. The pain of losing Inuyasha wasn't like the past pain she had been feeling. Instead, it had become an occasional dull pain when she thought of him. Kagome was pleased that she was able o let Inuyasha go for now. Even though she hopes to see him again, she wouldn't wish for anything more with him. If they should meet, the only relationship between him and her would be mere acquaintance and nothing more. No longer would she be willing to love him as she used to do so.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked towards the village. The air was filled with the disgusting demonic aura. Apart from the rhythmic sound of their footsteps, there was only silence. The villagers were completely dead. Both of them suspected it was Naraku residing in this village. Suddenly, kanna and Kagura appeared in front of them.

It wasn't a surprise for them to find Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Naraku had instructed them not to hurt Kikyo. Not even one bit. It will be much easier if that Miko was hurt first, kanna thought. Her spiritual power was a great threat to Kanna. As she inflicted dance of the dragon on Inuyasha, she saw Naraku's insects coming. The duo was holding onto jewel shards.

Inuyasha dodges as Kagura waved her fan. He grabbed Kikyo along with him. Naraku's poisonous insects were fast approaching them. He had to protect Kikyo. The jewel shards were with her and it was his duty to protect her. Her safety was his priority. They never did betray each other. Naraku was the cause of their suffering. Inuyasha wanted to protect Kikyo at the cost of his own life. He loves her.

Inuyasha unsheathed his tensaiga. He waved it at Kagura, causing a blinding to appear. Kagura's attempt to dodge failed, leaving her with a bloody arm. Inuyasha smirked. He was winning. While fighting Kagura, he glanced at Kikyo occasionally to ensure that she was safe. Kikyo was behind Inuyasha, waiting for the perfect opportunity to purify Kagura with her spiritual arrows.

Aiming at Kagura, Kikyo pulled back her arrow and shot at her. At the very same moment, Inuyasha swung his sword. However, this time, Kagura was fortunate and fast enough to escape from their attack. She flew high into the air. Before she disappeared from sight, she sprinkled something on them. This was her last resort…the most effective way to distract Inuyasha and Kikyo from attacking her.

Immediately, Kikyo covered her nose with her hand before telling Inuyasha not to breathe in the powder. But, it was too late. Inuyasha had inhaled the powder. His demonic aura increased rapidly as he transformed into a full-fledged demon. Kagura had sprinkled lust powder on both of them.

Lust filled Inuyasha. He wanted to fuck a female as soon as possible. His sexual needs need to be met immediately. He had abstained from sex for a long time, ever since Kagome started to travel with him. He had scarified a lot for Kagome but she had left him and he was a demon now. He smelt the scent of a female miko. His perfect prey…Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with calmness. "Inuyasha, return to your half-demon form now," Kikyo commanded. It didn't work on him.

**A/N: Lemon scene between Kikyo and Inuyasha starts now. Mature audience only!**

Inuyasha grabbed her towards him and began to kiss her lips. His tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, teasing her. Kikyo couldn't resist him. This was meant to happen 500 years ago if Naraku had not interfered. She still loves him now. Even if Inuyasha was under the influence of the lust powder, this was worth it. Soon, their clothes were removed. Kikyo's hands explored Inuyasha's body. He was strong…so strong. The hard plane of his chest was so irresistible. Inuyasha eagerly grabbed her breasts and began stroking her nipples to hardness using his thumbs. She sucked his cock, stroked his balls and swallowed his cum. They kissed again passionately. Unable to resist any longer, his erected manhood entered Kikyo without any hesitation. Inuyasha thrust in and out of Kikyo continuously. Both of them gave out animal sounds of great pleasure as they reached their peaks together. Inuyasha was extremely pleased to hear his name being repeated continuously by Kikyo.

**A/N: End of lemon**

After the fucking session, Inuyasha returned to his hanyou form. The memories of him having sex with Kikyo lingered in his mind as he used his fire rat robe as a blanket for covering Kikyo. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smelt the wonderful mixed scents of him and her. Soon, they fell asleep together under a tree.

It was night time. Miroku was taking the night patrol. He looked at the injured Sango with worried eyes. She was having a fever. Her wound caused by a fight with demons was infected. They had to get back to Kaede's village as fast as possible. He wished that he could have protected her better. He knew that Sango was strong but he feared for her life. Her wound was serious. He prayed that they would reach Kaede's village by the next day.

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Please leave a review and please don't flame me because of the lemon scene between Kikyo and Inuyasha. It was required for the plot. I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed (Opalbrat and I love snowy owls), to those who followed (Inuyashainy, LalaCisler, Supply and Demand, TwilightRideForever, bim-bam58, clar1235, prairie Inu and xoxcourtni14), to those who favorites (I love snowy owls, Inuyashainy, Opalbrat, Supply and Demand, clar1235, timsgirlashley and xoxcourtni14) Thank you for your support. Really appreciate it!**

**Opalbrat: Thank you for your constant reviews! They really motivate me to continue writing Diminishing love. You are awesome! :)**

Kagome sighed helplessly. She was desperately lost. It was her first day at ShikonUniversity. It was one of the top schools in Japan. Kagome was overjoyed and surprised that she was able to get into it. "Those nights that I stayed up late were worth it," she thought as she wandered around. At long last, she managed to find her new classroom. "Hi, Kagome!" she heard a familiar voice when she entered the classroom. It was Hojo.

"Hi, Hojo," she greeted him, recalling the time they met during the vacation. "Kagome, about what happened during…." Hojo was saying when the bell rang, signalling the time for the students to get ready for their class. The conversation was cut shot as they both went to their designated seats.

Soon, a male teacher came into the class. He introduced himself as Mr. Loki. He was going to be their homeroom teacher for the year. Kagome assessed how he looks like. "He seemed to be around 20. He looked pretty good in those smart clothes…" Kagome thought to herself. "People, since it's your first day at university, please do introduce yourself briefly to your classmates," Mr. Loki instructed everyone. When it was her turn, Kagome articulate to the class," I'm Kagome. It might be a little difficult to contact me as I don't have a phone…" Everyone gasped in surprise when they heard that. Kagome expected it. Nowadays, everyone has a phone. Mr. Loki coughed slightly and asked the next person to introduce himself. Relief surged through Kagome. She knew her life was going to be better now…much better.

Inuyasha and Kikyo woke up. They smiled at each other. It had been a great night for both of them. However, they weren't going to waste any more precious time to ogle each other. They were going to continue pursuing Naraku. The scent of Kagura was still rather strong and was in a West direction. Kikyo got onto Inuyasha's back and they both began their journey to find Naraku.

Kaede sighed as she smeared herbs on Sango's back. Her wound was terribly infected and her fever was not subsiding. Kaede knew that Miroku had tried to get help for Sango as fast as possible but it wasn't fast enough for Sango's wound to be treated in time. She prayed for Sango when she finished bandaging her wound.

Miroku felt dreadful. His love of his life was laying on her deathbed. She could go anytime. He missed the times they had been fighting when he touched her butt. He should have brought her for treatment sooner. He knew that tonight was crucial for her survival. If she can survive tonight, her wound will heal. He wouldn't lose her. He placed a cold towel on her forehead as he attempted to lower her temperature. It was going to be a long night.

Sango was feeling hot and cold all over her body. Her infected wound was hurting like mad. That stupid wound might take away her life. She refused to think about that and focused all her thoughts about was Miroku and Kohaku...the men most precious to her. She had a lot to say to them, about how much she loves them even though their actions sometimes hurt her.

Hoping to lower her fever, Miroku pressed a wet cloth to Sango's head. She shivered upon contact with the cooling fabric. Worry was practically eating Miroku inside out. Sango...his beautiful Sango was suffering. He could only pray fervently and try to cool her fever. If only he was the one injured or even better if they were still travelling with Inuyasha, Sango wouldn't be in this condition now. Miroku mentally chided himself for wasting his time on thinking about what could have been and attended to Sango's fever.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled at the spider demon in front of him. The demonic aura of Naraku had increased by a lot, confirming Inuyasha's suspicion that he had merged with several strong demons while he was in "dormant" state. Inuyasha charged at Naraku while swinging his sword.

"Wind scar!" Bits of Naraku's body were blown away by Inuyasha's wind scar, splattering onto the grass patches around them. The flesh twitched before dissolving away. Inuyasha continued inflicting attacks on Naraku while dodging. Waiting for the perfect moment, Kikyo aimed her arrow at Naraku. Then she took the shot. At the same time, Inuyasha swung his sword. The combined attack pierced Naraku through his head, causing debris to cover the surrounding area and block Naraku from their view.

Once the debris cleared away, Inuyasha could see clearly what had happened. Naraku's body bits had splattered every all, pulsating vigorously. The jewel shards in Naraku's body glowed as his body parts merged back together. Inuyasha raised his sword in preparation for another attack. "Surprised to find out why your attack doesn't work on me?" Naraku questioned Inuyasha as he fled, protected by Kanna's barrier. "You are nothing without that bitch Kagome. "was Naraku's reply before he disappeared from sight.

Wondering about Kagome, Inuyasha balanced himself on the branch of the tree. He had left the hut when Kikyo fell asleep. He needed time alone. He never expected himself to believe what Naraku had said. It was true, isn't it? The fact that he could do nothing against Naraku without her around... He misses her a lot. The times they had together, though not as reproductive as he wanted it to be, was special. There was an essence to it, unlike how he was travelling with Kikyo.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed (Opalbrat, I love snowy owls and vampireInu95), to those who favourite (ChouRan, I love snowy owls, Inuyashainy, Opalbrat, Supply and Demand, clar1235, timsgirlashley and xoxcourtnii14) and to those who followed ( Inuyashainy, LalaCisler, Superkassu, Supply and Demand, TwilightRideForever, bim-bam58, clar1235, prairie inu and xoxcourtni14). I really appreciate your support. ^_^**

**This chapter is dedicated specially to all reviewers, favourites and followers. :D**

It was almost midnight. The last train was almost empty except for a few lingering souls...including Kagome. She was going back from the university to her home. She thought about the activities of the past few days. The orientation camp had certainly been fun and rather tiring. Now, it's time for her to take a well-deserved break before she starts studying again.

Soon, the train had reached her destination. She alighted and made her way hastily to the shrine. Who knows what dangers that might be lurking in the dark? She climbed up the stairs quickly. The moment she reached the top of the stairs, she gasped in shock. The Bone Eater well was glowing.

Someone was attempting to break through her spiritual power barrier on the well. She rushed to the well, chanting verses to strengthen her spiritual charms. The charms were only meant for Inuyasha and other demons could have broken through easily if they had the ability to pass through time. However, to her shock and horror, the spiritual barrier she had put up was broken. A gigantic furred paw came out of the well, grabbing Kagome. Her mind momentarily went blank before she could comprehend what had happened.

Wanting to escape, Kagome struggled against the strong grip of the paw. Unfortunately, her efforts were futile. The more she struggle, the tighter the grip on her became. She sensed the change in time as she was dragged back to the feudal era.

Kagome gasped for precious oxygen as the gigantic paw released her. Almost immediately, her hands were tied behind her back. She was flung onto the floor mercilessly. Pain shot through her body and she turned to glare furiously at her captor. She was kidnapped by the panther tribe. She screamed for help with all her might.

"INUYASSSHHHHAAAA!"

Inuyasha was sitting on the branch of a tree when he felt terrible. Something was wrong, very wrong. Immediately, he jumped down and ran back to the hut where Kikyo was sleeping. She was still there, safe and sound. He heaved a sigh of relief but was still unable to shake the horrible gut feeling off. He went to sit in front of the fire in the hut, adding some more wood to it. It was going to be a long night.

Miroku rubbed the sides of his forehead. He was having a major headache over Sango's condition. The sun had just risen, casting its golden rays everywhere. Sango had improved slightly overnight. Her fever has cooled. Her face was not as flushed as before. He had stayed up the whole night to take care of her. The fatigue he was experiencing now was definitely worth it. Hopefully, she would survive this.

Kagome was still screaming for help at the tops of her lungs when one of the panther youkai stuffed some fabric into her mouth. Her screaming was muffled. She panicked. No one was coming to save her, not even Inuyasha. Soon, she was taken away and dragged along the rough ground by the group of panther youkai. The pain caused by friction between her body and the ground had rendered her unconscious.

With a pounding headache, Sango woke up. Her body was sore and painful after days of lying down. She groaned and winced in pain when rays of sunlight invaded her eyes. Suddenly, much to her surprise, Miroku grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Miroku…,"Sango sighed. They stayed like that for a short while before Miroku finally let go of her.

"Your Majesty, we had caught Inuyasha's whore. It seems that he is still unaware of her disappearance," the leader of the kidnap team reported to their king. The king nodded in approval before dismissing his servant. He snickered at the thought of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru repaying what their father had done to him years ago.

Rin skipped happily towards the field of edible mushroom. She finally found some source of food after a long and tedious search. Jaken was way behind her, trying to catch up to Rin. Ah-Un had refused to obey his orders to carry him to the field. Lord Sesshoumaru would definitely kill him if he loses the human girls.

Rin shrieked when burly arms encased her from behind. A clothed paw covered her mouth, shutting her up and effectively knocking her unconscious. Her hands and feet were bounded tightly together by the panther youkai. The panther youkai sprinkled some masking powder to hide his scent before carrying Rin and escaping from the mushroom field.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter! I would be glad if you could leave a review about how you feel about the story so far.**

**Things to look forward or not in the next chapter:**

**-What will happen to Kagome and Rin?**

**-What about Miroku and Sango's relationship?**

**- Does Inuyasha knows that Kagome was kidnapped?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy 10****th**** reviews! I never thought I would reach 10 reviews... Thank you to those who reviewed, to those who followed and to those who favourites! I really appreciate all the support! Sorry for the very long wait. I was suffering from a long bout of writer's block and was rather busy. Don't worry about this fanfiction not being completed. I will definitely finish this.**

** Warning! Dark theme in this chapter!**

The very moment he heard Rin's shriek, Jaken bolted towards the mushroom field. It wasn't easy for him, a toad demon, to run. He scanned the field for Rin, shouting her name loudly. To his utmost horror and disbelief, Rin was nowhere to be found. He scrutinized the whole area again, in hope of finding the petite human girl.

"I am destined to die painfully by the hands of Lord Sesshoumaru, just for losing that human girl," Jaken groaned in his mind as he got onto the back of the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru was especially unhappy and furious to hear that Rin had gotten missing. He had rushed as fast as possible to the mushroom field to search for Rin. He had hit Jaken's head and caused a huge lump to appear on it when he had heard that Rin was missing. The poor, dazed toad youkai was left behind to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

Rin was flung roughly to the ground, right next to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she snuggled closer to Rin. Using her body, she nudged Rin frantically to wake her up.

"It's useless," the king of the youkai panthers commented as he entered the cave where the kidnapped females were at. The youkai king was much, much bigger than the normal panther youkai. His heavily-scarred body was mostly covered with thick metal armour. His claws were long and razor-sharp. However, the most terrifying part was his eyes. His eyes were colder than Sesshoumaru's, gleaming with cruelty.

Kagome stared furiously at the huge demon in front of her. Despite his gigantic size, she was not afraid of him. There was no way she is going to let the stupid asshole intimidate her.

"What a frisky bitch…" the panther king droned on as he cupped Kagome's face. Then, he slapped her, causing her cheek to become scarlet red. She winced in pain, her eyes still fixated angrily on her tormentor. Blood trickled down the corner of her lips.

**A/N: Torture starts here! Mature audience only!**

The king of panther youkai gestured for his servants. One of the servants obediently went to him and passed him the dildo. The king chuckled darkly as he pushed Kagome onto her back. He had planned very long for the torture to the beautiful miko. He had prepared all the suitable required materials for her torture. He removed the ropes that binded Kagome's feet and the fabric from her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as the panther king pushed her onto her back. The moment he had removed the ropes on her feet, she kicked him in the face. However, with his demonic strength, he was only bruised slightly and still determined too torture her. He slapped her again, harder than before. The smaller panther youkai held onto her legs, spreading them wide.

The panther youkai king ripped away her panties, sniffing it. He laughed manically as he shoved the rather large wooden, vibrating dildo into her pussy. He definitely needs to reward the maker of the sex toy.

Kagome screamed when she felt the invasion of the dildo into her vagina. She was a pure virgin. Paroxysm of pain shot through her body as the vibrator broke he hymen. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bit her lips in agony.

The smaller panther demons tied up Kagome's feet tightly together, securing the dildo in its place. Kagome lay on the ground. She was helpless, defence-less and in extreme pain. She tried to shut her mind away from her surrounding. Suddenly, her mind went blank as pleasure shook her entire body, causing her to moan and tremble. She had orgasmed.

**A/N: Torture scene ends here. I hope that wasn't too grisly.**

Kagome sobbed bitterly, causing the panther youkai king to burst into laughter. "There's more to come, my dear," he said to Kagome before exiting the cave with his servants.

Feeling sore and tired, Kagome laid on the floor in the dark. The dildo was still in her, causing her to climax every now and then. She felt extremely dirty, hopeless, fearful and angry. Her eyes were glazed. She had allowed herself to be violated and humiliated.

Sango changed into her demon slayer clothes. She was eager and more than ready to continue her pursuit of Naraku despite the fact that she had truly recovered from her terribly infected wound only a few days ago. She smiled and blushed as she thought about how the monk had embraced her few days ago. It had surprised her. She appreciated the change in their relationship. He rarely attempts to touch her womanly assets ever since that fateful day. Kohaku was safe as well. Miroku had found him barely alive while patrolling the borders of Kaede's village. The Shikon jewel shard that was sustaining his life was removed. Fortunately, Miroku had managed to carry Kohaku back to Kaede's hut for healing. Kohaku was currently recuperating. He had woke up a few times and talked to her peacefully. Sango's life couldn't have been more perfect, except for the nuisance named Naraku.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. The unmistakable stench of Naraku hung in the air. Thick clouds of miasma tainted the normally fresh and pure air. Naraku had been leaving very obvious clues to where he was residing or going to. From those clues, Kikyo and he had managed to deduce that Naraku was heading towards Kaede's village. They had absolutely no idea why he was going there, apart from the fact that Onigumo had sold his soul and became Naraku near that area.

Rin woke up to find a sprit-broken Kagome near her. She was frightened by how hopeless Kagome looks. "Kagome-sama never loses hope," Rin thought as she rolled over to kagome. Rin whispered to her," Kagome-sama, are you okay?"

Kagome was surprised to hear someone calling her name. However, she remained oblivious to her surrounding to block out the pain. Her conscience spoke to her. She wanted so much to deny the pain and humiliation that was inflicted on her. But her conscience opposed.

"My dear, I know that you are suffering. But what will happen to Rin if you abandoned her? You have to hold on for her," her conscience spoke and hence, kagome snuggled closer to the whimpering girl, comforting her,

Inuyasha growled at Naraku fiercely. He and Kikyo, along with Miroku and his team, had traced down Naraku. They were now surrounding the evil hanyou, their bodies all poised in attack position. Sango swunged her Hiraikotsu towards the tentacles that were reaching for her and Miroku. They were both sitting securely on kirara's back. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck up the falling pieces of tentacles.

Kaede stopped harvesting her herbs when she felt the ominous aura of Naraku approaching the village. She hollered to the villagers," Seek protection in your huts!"

Kaede chanted verses after verses to erect a spiritual barrier around the village. Considering her age and Naraku's toxic miasma, she was having her hard time, trying to protect the village. She prayed silently, "Inuyasha, please…"

Naraku was now directly on top of Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha lunged forwards, swinging his tetsusaiga. Kikyo was standing on top of Shippo, trying to aim her arrow at Naraku in the stormy weather. She waited for the wind to calm slightly before releasing her arrow. The arrow was surrounded by a blast of blue spiritual power, flying straight Naraku's heart.  
At this crucial moment, Naraku allowed the whole of the Shikon jewels to consume his heart. He turned full demon while taking on the brute force exerted by the attacks. The deadly miasma turned stronger every second as his powers increased by ten-fold.

With his mokomoko thrashing rather wildly behind him, Sesshoumaru glided gracefully towards the scent Naraku. He highly suspected that Naraku was behind the kidnapping of Rin. His heart clenched in anxiety and pain at the thought of losing Rin. He wondered in amazement about when that human girl had gotten so close to him.

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. Please leave a review. Ill try to update as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry for updating so late _ I am in my streaming year and am feeling very stressed due to my very bad time management. Do expect slower updates from me. Deepest apologies. I will try my best to update as much as I can but I can't guarantee it will be up as faster. Do view my profile for any updates on Diminishing Love. **

**Thank you to all reviewers (Opalbrat,Vampireinu95,LP,Guest-WTF) , followers(Inuyashainy,LalaCisler,Superkassu,Twilig htRideForever,Willawalo1997,bim-bam58,clar1235,emo orema,prairie inu,roxirigirl,xoxcourtni14) and favouriters(ChouRan, I love snowy owls,Inuyashainy,Opalbrat,Willawalo1997,clar1235,t imsgirlashley,xoxcourtni14) . With your support, I really enjoy writing this fan fiction. There is no way I can put in words about how much your support helps in trying to be a better author.**

**Also, I have received some not-so-nice reviews. I have put this story under Inuyasha/Kagome because it is definitely a one. They will eventually end up together. Personally, I'm a supporter of Inuyasha/kagome even though I may not seem so when writing this story. I don't really hate Kikyo. I believe that she has some value herself. My estimation for Inuyasha and Kagome to get together would be in around 2-3 chapters. I apologise again for the very late update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

Naraku moved closer and closer to the Bone Eater's well. He had discovered the well when he sent his poisonous insects to spy on kagome after being intrigued by her when he met her for the first time. He had thought that she was Kikyo initially but soon realised that her scent and mannerisms were different and that she was from a different world. The gateway to her world was the Bone Eater's Well. Even though he had never used the well, he was certain that he could pass through it. The Shikon Jewel had promised him that. He knew that as long as he did what the Jewel expects, he would not die. He dived headfirst towards the well.

To his utmost shock, he could not pass through the well. Shivers ran down his spine. "SO this is what true fear feels like," he mused to himself as he prepared to make his final stand against Inuyasha and his team. All he wanted was to gain Kikyo's love but he knew that that wish would never come true. The Shikon Jewel would never grant anyone's true desires.

Soon, Sesshoumaru arrives at the scene. He was surprised to find that his half-brother was fighting alongside Kikyo, instead of kagome. However, it did not particularly bother. His main concern now was Rin.

Inuyasha carried Kikyo from Shippo and leapt closer to the full-demon Naraku. He could smell Sesshoumaru's scent and knew that he was here. Despite being curious about why he was here, he remained focused on Naraku.

Shippo sighed. He missed kagome a lot. It was so much better to carry her than Kikyo. She never expects him to carry her when he couldn't while Kikyo simply demanded him o do so. Fearful of Inuyasha's wrath if he had let Kikyo fall, he had used up almost all of his stamina to carry her." I really wish that Kagome would come back," Shippo thought as he turned back into is original size and joined Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back.

The regeneration powers of Naraku's tentacles were not fast enough to catch up with the speed of Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's wind tunnel. Soon, only his head and dangling pieces of flesh were left. The rest of his octopus-like body was destroyed by Miroku and Sango. The fully-darkened Shikon Jewel could be seen clearly, attached to the remaining strands of fleshes.

"Wind Scar! " Inuyasha hollered, swinging his sword with one arm, the other arm holding Kikyo on his back securely. Kikyo pointed her set arrow steadily at Naraku, ready to shoot at any moment.

Sesshoumaru had drawn his sword from its sheath and pointed it right at Naraku. Glaring accusingly at Naraku, he asked," where is Rin?" Surprised at the question, Naraku remained silent. Sesshoumaru stared at him. Rin was not with him. Anxiety and worry gnawed at his insides but no emotion showed on his ever-stoic face. He swunged his sword, creating a humongous green orb of power.

"Whoosh!" The attacks of the brothers, combined with the spiritual arrow that Kikyo had released, headed straight for Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, sealing his fate. He was dead! The one who caused so much pain and suffering was dead. It had been 3 days since Naraku had died. Sango and Miroku had decided to stay in the village for a few days to take a break and ponder about their future. Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara accompanied them. Kikyo once again became the guardian of the purified and full Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha guards her wherever she goes. Without speaking a single word to anyone, Sesshoumaru had left the battleground straight after the death of Naraku. There was finally peace.

Kagome coughed hoarsely. She was parched as hell. Her lips were peeling and her throat was sore. It feels like eternity since the day she was kidnapped. She was slowly dying from thirst and hunger. She prayed fervently for water and food not, Rin and she will surely die in this cold, dark cave. Her body was feeling weak and dirtied, with the vibrating sex toy still in her but then there was nothing she could do to change that. The only important thing now is survival. Suddenly, bright light invaded her eyes and thundering footsteps could be heard. She snuggled closer to Rin protectively. The panther king was back

The panther king was not alone. He was accompanied by his human servants. He settled down in the gigantic seat that resembled a King's throne. The servants set to work immediately,serving food and drinks to Kagome and Rin. They brought the fresh water to their lips. After that,they used spoons to feed them. Both Kagome and Rin drank the water and devoured the food greedily,not caring whether they are drugged or poisonous. Suddenly Rin fell unconsious. The monstrous panther king raised his clawed hand and motioned for the servants to carry Rin to his side. The servants immediately did his bidding. He slide his dangerous claws along Rin's tender neck and chuckled.

"Bitch,come here and bend down on your arms and knees!" the panther king hollered while pointing at Kagome. "Or else...the little girl will die a painful death..." he continued,noticing the hesistance in Kagome's eyes.

Fearing for Rin's life, Kagome heeded his command and bent down in front of him. The monster demon then proceeded to lift his furry legs which were adorned with shiny golden intricately-designed amour onto her back. Kagome winced at the very heavy weight the legs were exerting on her back. For a very long time,Kagome just continued supporting the panther demon's leg on her arms and knees. Unable to tolerate the heavy load any longer,her legs and hands began quivering uncontrollably. Then, she collasped.

"Get the fuck up,Bitch!" the panther king screamed,getting up from his throne and pulling Kagome by her hair. He flung her onto the hard floor,causing her face to be grazed by the sand grains. Then,he took his whip from the side of his armour and began using it on Kagome. He swung the whip onto her body repeatedly,inflicting wounds on her.

Wave after wave of overwhelming pain coursed through Kagome as the long

and thick whip made contact with her skin continuously. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and cursed at the king of the panther demon. He was hitting her as hard as possible without causing her to die on-spot. Then,he stopped. He kept his whip and left the cave along with the human servants.

The silent atmosphere was full of tension. Kagome laid unmoving on the rough ground. Long streaks of bloody wound covered all the exposed parts of her body. Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to die. Being stuck in this dark cave and tortured by the sick bastard demon was living hell. There was no escape from here. None at all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review. I will appreciate it. I promise to update ASAP. **


End file.
